Bedroom Games
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Chloe and Oliver find time to play their favorite indoor game.


Authors Note: This is my second Chlollie fic! I hope you enjoy…sorry if there's spelling or grammar errors! Please forgive

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: NC-17

_**Bedroom Games**_

She was beautiful. To Oliver, Chloe Sullivan was what he had been waiting for all along. Never in a million years did Oliver Queen think he would eventually be falling in love with Clark's quirky blond sidekick that he'd met in a barn years previous.

Chloe lay in his bed, the green satin sheets pulled haphazardly around her naked form. The sunlight streamed through the window hitting every curve of her body, her blonde hair creating a halo effect around her head. Oliver never thought it was interesting to watch a person sleep before, but she had proved him wrong. In her sleep, Chloe Sullivan was stress free; he could see everything, every freckle, and every last detail of her being.

When Chloe's body shifted the swell of her ass was revealed, the scar Oliver was most partial too, the birthmark on her left butt cheek shown in the sunlight. He couldn't help his wandering hand that gently stroked the supple flesh. Oliver Queen used to be a breast man, but not anymore. Now, he was without a doubt an ass man.

He looked at the clock, seeing it was already past 10am. He couldn't remember the last time they'd both slept in so late. Oliver gazed at Chloe again, pressing a gentle kiss to her delicate shoulder and giving her ass another squeeze.

"You realize that you're sexually harassing an unconscious woman?" Chloe mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed but a smile on her face.

"Well technically its not sexual harassment when your ass was practically begging to be touched," he countered back playfully.

Chloe opened her eyes and rolled them at Oliver.

"Plus you weren't unconscious…just sleeping," he countered.

"Practically the same thing, Ollie."

Oliver brought his hand from her butt, dragging his fingers up her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"What time is it?"

"After 10."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Looks like our favorite indoor game wore me out again."

Oliver's hand chose that particular moment to brush against her nipple, causing Chloe to take a sharp breath in.

"I wouldn't mind a repeat," he said pressing his hardening length into her backside.

Chloe turned so that their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"What are you waiting for then?" She smiled.

Oliver's lips attached to hers instantly, their hands groped each other, both battling for control. Oliver shuddered when her small hand closed around his erection.

"Let me take the lead for once, Oliver," she said against his mouth.

"Always wanting to be in control huh, Watchtower?"

"Why don't you stop talking and put that arrow of yours to good use, Mr. Green," she said gently, biting his earlobe, causing Oliver to grown in pleasure. He had to admit, Chloe taking control over his body was quite the turn-on.

"Alright Ms. Scarlet, show me what you got," he countered.

Chloe smiled, kissing him again before trailing down lower and lower, leaving hot open-mouthed kissed down his chest. When she reached his erection she grinned.

"Ms. Scarlett, in the bedroom, with the candlestick…" she smirked, grabbing hold of his length, stroking him languidly.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a candlestick…" Oliver said between groans.

"A revolver then?" She grinned.

Chloe didn't let him say anymore as her mouth closed around him. Oliver's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feeling of her mouth on him.

"Shit…" he hissed. He could feel her smile around him as she continued to work him into a frenzy.

Oliver wanted to be inside her, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Chloe….Chlo please…"

She stopped her sweet torture and looked up at him, "Please what, Oliver?"

"I need to be inside you….now."

Chloe's expression turned tender as she kissed her way back up his chest.

When their lips met she tasted like the both of them and Oliver knew then that he would never tire of her. His body would never stop craving her.

Chloe guided him to her entrance slowly sinking down on him, taking every last bit of him inside her…completely connected.

"God, Ollie…" Chloe cried, their chests pressed together and arms tightly wound around one another.

They moved together at a tortuously slow pace, each feeling every movement, every part of each other's bodies.

Afterward they lay together, spent and pleasured, Oliver holding Chloe to his chest desperately.

"Hey, Sidekick?"

"Yeah, Arrow?"

Chloe looked into his eyes and he didn't need to say the words I love you. They weren't ready for those kinds of words yet but their eyes said it all.

But Oliver Queen knew one day he would tell Chloe Sullivan that he loved her and he was sure she'd say it back and that….that was all that mattered.

THE END

Thanks for reading!

-daydreamer22688


End file.
